marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Ringo Kid Western Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = John Severin | Inker2_1 = John Severin | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Deadly Ambush! | Synopsis2 = The Ringo Kid stops after a long ride stops to get some water. His horse Arab is strangely tense but Ringo dismisses any danger and drinks the water. However to his shock he suddenly goes blind, and as he stumbles around someone knocks him out from behind. When the Kid comes to he finds his vision is back and under the guns of a posse who accuse him of robbing the San Carlos stagecoach, finding a bag of money next to the Kid, Ringo is then taken prisoner. Not long after Cory Rand and Dull Knife are waiting at the rendezvous point where they would meet the Ringo Kid. When the Kid fails to show up, Cory believes that there is some kind of trouble. They go searching for his trail and find the watering hole where he stopped and find a number of tracks, including those of the ones who attacked the Ringo Kid. Finding a trail heading back into town, Cory and Dull Knife wait until nightfall before going there. They find Ringo Kid in jail, while Ringo distracts the guard, Cory comes into the jail and gets the drop on the guard and forces him to let Ringo go. Getting to safety, Ringo Kid tells his father and Dull Knife and they realize the bandits who framed him must have put something into the water to make Ringo go blind. They follow the attackers back trail and track them to a stream near a local mine where they are dumping the blinding poison into the water. Arriving too late to stop them, Ringo and his comrades stop the miners from drinking the water and lead them on an ambush of the crooks and easily out shoot them and force them to surrender to the authorities clearing Ringo's name. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bob McCarty | Inker3_1 = Bob McCarty | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Sheriff's Star! | Synopsis3 = Western tale | Editor4_1 = | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = John Severin | Inker4_1 = John Severin | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Tarnished Badge! | Synopsis4 = The Ringo Kid is camping out for the night when he is ambushed by a gang fresh out of prison who rob him. When Ringo suspects that the law is hot on their trail, the outlaws tell them that they are going to the town of Stampede where word is the sheriff has gone coward. When they try to steal the Kid's horse Arab, the horse bucks the outlaw leader off at his masters command, the Kid then sends his guns blazing forcing the outlaws to stand down and the Kid tells them to get lost. Troubled by the news about the lawman Hurricane Pardee in Stampede, the Ringo Kid decides to go to town and see what he can do. Arriving in town, the Ringo Kid finds the locals reluctant to tell him where he can find the sheriff. He soon tacks Pardee to his home and learns that Pardee gave up on fighting lawlessness in town after outlaws came into town and he lost two big gun duels and gave up. The Ringo Kid convinces Pardee to resume as sheriff of Stampede, and the Kid goes to see the local judge to get the position reinstated, only to learn that the judge never filed the paperwork to begin with. Learning the sheriff went on his own to kick the outlaws out of town, the Ringo Kid rushes to his side and provides covering fire and helps send the outlaws running. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Stampede gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}